Final wing fantasyX
by Crimsonrose3
Summary: Gundam crossover with Final fantasy X. What happens when Heero suddenly ends up in a world where everything he knows is against the religion? Meaning, no guns! AU, Yaoi, 1x2, 3x4 etc. I know it sounds silly but give it a chance!
1. Thru the smoke

Final Fantasy X and Gundam Wing crossover.  
  
He could just make out a few dozen Mobile Dolls trough the thick smoke. Two of his three cockpit monitors were snowy now, from damage, and the one that was left was fading out quickly. The left arm of Wing was blown away early into the battle and needless to say; it cost its pilot a lot in the fight. The right leg was malfunctioning and continued to jerk, causing the pilot to shake as well.  
  
Heero griped the controls of his mobile suit tightly. A few beads of sweat slipped past his brow and down his cheek. He squinted his eyes at the screen in front of him, trying to pick out the enemy through the flames and smoke. They were moving in closer. Surrounding him with at least three on each side; large guns aimed at the battered Gundam. A beam saber in its right hand flickered slightly as it gave hint that it was almost out.  
  
The Japanese boy glanced around and wondered if the suits, that were nothing but programmed dolls, could play games with their target. Like an animal played with its prey before it unleashed its fury. He then smirked at the thought and shook his head.  
  
No. They weren't playing with him at all. They were toys and nothing more. To play, one must have feelings and be able to enjoy ones actions. These were lifeless dolls that were programmed to destroy and complete a mission without a sense of mercy or respect. The perfect killing machine. But these suits were not programmed to completely destroy this time. They were ordered to bring the enemy back, along with his suit.  
  
Well, Herro Yuy couldn't have that now could he?  
  
Sighing softly, He reached into the "Gundam glove compartment", and pulled out the detonation stick and held his thumb firmly above it. The large Gundanium plate over the chest lowered and he stepped out into the smoky night. He held out his arm and presented the switch.  
  
"There's no way I'm letting you get a hold of me or this suit." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Then, he gently pushed the red button. The click echoing in his ears.  
  
After the click of his switch, Heero expected the sound of explosions and the feel his body being torn apart by the violence of it all. Perhaps his life would flash before his eyes before he went and he could figure out where he went wrong.  
  
But none of this came.  
  
No explosions.  
  
No pain.  
  
No visions.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The boy then noticed that he couldn't feel the heat of the flames licking his body anymore. Instead he felt a cool breeze dance across his skin and ruffle his hair.  
  
The thick smell of smoke was no longer in the air while he now inhaled the light sent of stone and moss that was all around him.  
  
Instead of the roar of fire and the mechanical sound of mobile suits closing in on him, he could hear a soft voice singing in the distance. He couldn't under stand what it was saying but it made him feel oddly relaxed and calm.  
  
But out of all this, his delicate hearing picked up the sound of someone breathing heavily and limbs scrambling across the ground.  
  
Opening his bright blue eyes, Heero gazed around him in awe. He was in a circular stone room that was lit up by two torches on either side of the door that was a good 15 feet in front of him. Under his feet was a large glass dome that had what appeared to be some kind of winged being curled up into a fetal position. It glowed a warm light, illuminating himself and the person that crouched on the ground before him.  
  
Wide violet eyes gazed at Heero in shock as the owner of them scrambled to his feet. A long chestnut braid grew from his head that swung out behind him like a tail. A long black coat flew out from behind him that looked magical in a way. The shinny leather collar came to up to cup just below the chin of his heart shaped face.  
  
Heero gazed farther down to see that the coat was held together right above the boys waist by a round purple gem, allowing his lightly tanned chest to be exposed. He wasn't built, but he wasn't skinny either. Black leather pants hugged his hips and thin legs, which disappeared under black boots that came up to just below the knees.  
  
The boy that stood before Heero Yuy, wore the most exotic clothes he had ever seen. They were like something out of a fairy tale. He stared at the braided person in amazement, momentarily forgetting that he should be dead and not standing in a room with the longhaired beauty.  
  
Then he noticed what the other held in his hands, and the gleam in his eyes. There was fear with a little anger in them while he clutched a long black staff. And at the end was a green flame that looked like the blade of a scythe.  
  
"Who the Hell are you, and what are you doing in the chamber of the Fayth?" the violet eyed one demanded. "How dare you interfere while I pray to the fayth." He sighed and shook his head. "And especially after I started over two times cause I couldn't remember the words. Now I have to do it all over again. Man Duo, this just isn't your day."  
  
Suddenly, it clicked in Heero's mind that the person that stood before him held a weapon, and if he didn't do something, the other might intend to use it. Automatically, he reached and grabbed the gun that was tucked in his spandex and aimed it at the one who called himself Duo.  
  
The other wrinkled his nose at the weapon and glared at the Japanese boy.  
  
"Don't you point that at me," he said with a wave of his hand. A flow of energy and colors danced around him as he did so and then they were gone. Heero flinched slightly at the sight. It had surprised and even confused him. He blinked when he heard a low cracking above his head and felt his ears pop from pressure. The boy looked up just in time to see a bolt of lightning come crashing down on his head.  
  
The shock jolted the gun from his hand and sent it skittering across the stone floor. But just as soon as it came, it was gone. Leaving him feeling stunned and slightly weak. Stumbling slightly, Heero shook his head, trying to gain his senses back. He glanced to see Duo pick up his gun off the floor with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"You must be a Al bhed to use machina like this." He said calmly. Heero gave him a look of pure confusion.  
  
"What? What the hell is an Al bhed? And Machina for that matter." He stood with his hands on his hips; trying to gain a small amount of his pride back.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me buddy. Now, tell me what your doing interrupting me while I pray to the Fayth." He pointed his scythe at he boy to get his point across better. Heero was fuming now.  
  
"How the Hell am I supposed to know?! One minuet, I'm in my Gundam, getting ready to press the self-destruct button, and the next I'm here, getting shocked by you!" Heero took a few deep breaths attempting to calm his nerves when it dawned on him. "How did you do that any way?" He blinked a few times. Duo quirked an eyebrow in amusement and rested the staff /scythe on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't know what a lightning spell is?" he asked with a little smirk across his lips.  
  
Confusion grew even more obvious on Heero's face. He then began to think about his surroundings a little more, realizing that every thing he saw was completely bizarre to him. Glancing at his hands, and at the detonation switch he still held in them, it occurred to him that this was by far what was supposed to happen.  
  
"I must be .dead," he whispered softly, looking up at the other boy in front of him who still held his gun. Duo gave him the most curious look at the last statement.  
  
"Umm. I don't think you're dead pal." The braided boy said simply. "I mean you certainly don't look like an unsent. And I'm a Summoner, I should know!"  
  
"An.un-what?"  
  
"An unsent. A dead person. Jeeze what's with you? Did you get to close to Sin's toxin or something? You must have to be this messed up. But what's with those clothes? It's defiantly 'not' what's in this summer," he said with a gesture of his hand towards Heero's spandex clad legs and green tank top. The braided boy shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I know Sin's toxin makes you forget your memory and all but this is just sad." Duo then raised his staff in the air, and gave a quick twirl, causing it to disappear from sight magically. Heero could do nothing but stare at the amazing stunt in disbelief.  
  
"Well. Lets start with this:" The violet eyed boy took a step forward and held out his hand with a large grin on his face.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. A Summoner from the City of Luca. And you are?" Heero looked at the hand presented to him and then back up at its owner. Wide violet orbs twinkled with curiosity and excitement at him. Hesitantly, he held his own hand out and clasped the others slowly.  
  
"I'm.Heero...Heero Yuy. I'm from Zanarkand."  
  
The Japanese Boy found his hand quickly dropped and looked into surprised, almost worried, eyes.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Heero asked, taking back his abandoned hand.  
  
"Are.are you serious? Are you really from Zanarkand? The Holy City?" Duo's eyes grew large and his tone was hopeful. Heero nodded slightly.  
  
"Yeah. I attend a school there." *and blow up mobile dolls while on the way home * he thought as a side note. Duo stood back with hands on his hips and an angry look across his face.  
  
"Now I know you're lying. To make up a story such as that is just cruel." The boy said folding his arms across his chest. Heero's eyes narrowed at that last comment.  
  
"I am not lying! What reason would I have to lie in the first place? I don't even know who you are or how I got here." Heero crossed his arms in defiance that made him look more like a pouting child than an intimidating man. Duo gave a thoughtful look, holding his hand to his chin.  
  
"Well, there were stories about the legendary Sir Jecht being from a Zanarkand that didn't lie in rubble and was lit up every night the way the stars did. It never slept or was disturbed by Sin. It was sometimes said that he came from the Zanarkand before it was destroyed one thousand years ago." He looked up at the other and gave a thoughtful look. "This could be the same thing with you," the boy whispered softly as he tucked back a lose hair.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Heero asked hopefully. Duo gave a shrug of his shoulders and held up his palms.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe. But it was always just some rumor that went around. No one has heard or seen him for a good ten years. Not since he and Summoner Braska defeated Sin and brought the People of Spira the calm."  
  
It was now Heero's turn to give a thoughtful look as he pondered Duos last sentence.  
  
"Wasn't Jecht the name of the Star Blitz Ball player that disappeared about ten years ago?" he mumbled. Although it was to himself, Duo picked up most of it and nodded.  
  
"He was a good Blitz Ball player but didn't play much when he was here." He then gave a smile. "But he would always be willing to show off his stuff when ever he could. He would always give a show when he thought people were down."  
  
"It sure does sound like the same Jecht I've heard of..maybe it is."  
  
Duo shrugged then dusted off Heero's gun and handed it back to him. "Put that away someplace and don't let anyone know you have it. People here don't take kindly to those who can use weapons like that." Heero placed the gun in his spandex again and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" he questioned. Duo rubbed his head while grinning nervously.  
  
"Uh well, lets just say it's kinda against the religion here."  
  
"Oh," was Heero's only reply.  
  
"Well I got something to do here before I can leave and I need you to wait outside for me." Duo began to drag the other towards the door that seemed to be covered by large feathers that parted as he made his way. A tall oval stone lifted up to reveal another room decorated with many glyphs and symbols that Heero didn't recognize. Several lit torches that were placed all through out the large room illuminated many colors that decorated the stone walls.  
  
"Duo are you all right," came a worried voice the minuet they stepped out of the chamber.  
  
"What happened? Why did the fayth stop singing," came another deeper voice.  
  
"And what need did you have to cast a Thunder spell," demanded another stern voice.  
  
Duo helped up a hand to silence the questions and stepped aside for the Japanese boy to see the owners of the concerned voices.  
  
"Please my friends," he began softly. "There is no need to worry. I am fine. There was just a little problem but it has been solved and there is no need for concern." He addressed that part to the blond boy with large aqua eyes that stood there with his hand gripping a rapier as if he were ready for any kind of combat.  
  
"My prayers were interrupted but I fully intend to finish them." He said that to the tallest of the three with a long brown bang that covered one of his deep emerald eyes.  
  
"And as for why I felt the need to cast a Thunder spell," Duo glanced at the Chinese boy who had his hair tied back in a pony tail and the most annoyed look on his face. "That's none of your business Wufei." He finished by sticking out his tongue.  
  
There was a little bit of laughter from the other two as the tension in the room broke at Duo's little remark. The Asian man folded his arms across his chest and blew out a puff of hot air.  
  
"We don't have time for your foolish games Maxwell," he said as he crossed over to the Japanese man that stood next to Duo.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot," The braided boy said as he pulled Heero away from the pissed Chinese. "This is Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero simply stood there and looked the others over. analyzing them and their weird clothes. They amazed him by the exotic designs and colors. His attention was drawn back to the situation by Duo's tugging of his arm.  
  
"These are my friends as well as my guardians. That's Quatre," he said gesturing to the blond boy who gave a bright smile and a deep formal bow. "The quiet one over there is Trowa," the taller boy just gave a firm nod and folded his arms across his chest. "And the guy with a stick up his ass over here is Wufei." The Chinese man just glared and snorted.  
  
"I'll be waiting out side if you don't mind." Wufei glanced up and narrowed his eyes slightly as if to see the paintings on the ceiling more clearly. "I honestly don't think he needs all three of us here." And with that he turned to leave.  
  
"Wufei wait," Quatre cried out after his friend. "Don't be like that."  
  
The Chinese boy glanced over his shoulder at his companions, before he continued his walk out the door.  
  
"I have some praying to do anyways." He said quietly before he disappeared into the shadowed passage way. Duo gave a deep sigh and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You know, Sometimes I really wonder if he ever wanted to be one of my guardians in the first place. I think he's just in it so he can get a chance at Sin."  
  
"Don't be silly."  
  
Duo looked up to see an emerald eye focused on him and a light smirk found its way onto lips that hardly ever moved. "He cares for you deeply Duo and you know that." Trowa said with a soft rich voice.  
  
"He's right you know," Quatre's cheerful words chirped in. "When the we heard the Fayth stop singing, Wufei was the first one to the chamber door. Both Trowa and I had to convince him that it wouldn't very wise to open the door seeing as how its forbidden for us to enter the chamber of the Fayth."  
  
Duo watched where Wufei had disappeared and gave a thoughtful look. *Hmm.is that so?*  
  
"Speaking of which.." Trowa began, "Who is this that you brought out of the room with you?"  
  
Heero looked up as he realized he was being addressed to. He watched as the taller boy looked him up and down; inspecting him as if her were something that he was interested in bidding on at an auction... or as if he were something that was stuck to the bottom of his shoe. The Japanese boy squirmed under the intense gaze of the others.  
  
"I'm not quite sure about that one," Duo said thoughtfully. "I was praying one minuet, and the next I find him there looking like a lost puppy." Heero glared at the violet-eyed boy for his cruel analogy and stood up taller as if to gain back his pride in a way. Duo simply ginned and waved to him teasingly as if to say 'just kidding' or maybe 'please don't kill me'.  
  
"Anyways," Quatre said nervously, sensing the growing tension between the two, he changed the subject. "Why don't you finish what you have to do Duo and we'll stay here with Heero. Ok?"  
  
"Ok! I'll see ya'll soon!" And with that, Duo disappeared in the chamber again as the door lowed shut. Heero watched and felt an odd sort of emptiness fill him when that long braid disappeared. Sighing, he turned around only to be met with a set of intense aqua eyes. A serious look was set into them. Heero recognized him to be the boy named Quatre.  
  
"Your clothes are quite bizarre." he said looking the Japanese up and down carefully. Heero suddenly wished he wore more than spandex and a tank top.he felt naked under their leering eyes.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa snapped causing the blond boy to jump. He looked up to see a scolding look on the taller boys usually expressionless face. Quatre backed up slowly with a sheepish look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. Heero gave a nod and turned to face Trowa again, a small smile crossing his face. The taller boy shook it off coldly.  
  
"Well nothing much to do now but wait I guess," Trowa said as he leaned back against a pillar. "Might as well relax." Closing his eyes he gestured for Quatre to do the same. The smaller boy crouched in one of the corners that was still well lit and closed his eyes as well.  
  
Heero glanced at the chamber door again and sat down leaning against a pillar himself.  
  
*Waiting? For what? * But his question wasn't answered as he slipped in to a light sleep, listening to the sound of a voice singing that beautiful hymn and the smell of fresh water in the distance. 


	2. Waiting

**Author: OMG! I haven't posted in...like what 5 years? After I posted this first chapter i got super busy with my last year of high school and alot of other drama, and somewhat fell outa the whole Gundam wing thing. BUT I still get the urge now and then to read and write some fanfiction. Since then my writing has slightly improved as have my ideas. I have a few other stories i have written but never posted anywhere so i figured i would try my hand at it again and see what happens. **

**This second chapter i wrote way back when i was still in high school so its still a little rough around the edges. If i get any feed back at all from this chapter i might decide to pick it up again. However i am going to try posting some of my non cross over GW fanfics. So THANK YOU to those that commented on the first chapter of this story. They actually inspired me to write some more to it and sorry it took so long...**

Chapter 2

Heero glared at his watch again, seeing that the minute hand was going by even slower now…he sighed inwardly.

Just calm down Heero, he told himself in his head. Your death glare isn't going to work this time no matter how long you look at the cheep piece of junk that's attached to your wrist and that BEEPS AT THE MOST IMPROPER TIMES!! .

"DAMN IT!!" the pilot screamed and as wretched the watch from his wrist and threw it across the room, startling the others out of their light naps. The blond boy in the corner groaned and rubbed his sleepy eyes as his attention was drawn to the object that the other boy threw.

"What's this," he said curiously as he picked up the watch and examined it more closely. Automatically, Heero regretted his actions. "I've never seen anything like his before…" the blond said as he held it up into the light.

Suddenly the object was snatched from Quatres hands before he even knew it and was tossed back at Heero. He caught it with ease and looked at the tall boy who stood before him with an intense look on his lightly tanned face.

"What did you do that for Trowa," Quatre demanded, his lips in a slightly pouting form.

"Never mind Quatre ," he said with an icy tone in his voice; never taking his eyes off the Japanese boy. He leaned in a little closer so to whisper something in Heero's ear.

"You keep your damned Machina to yourself. Stay away from him." He stepped back and placed a hand on Quatres shoulder protectively and scowled at the Japanese boy intensely. Heero just gave the other boy a look of pure confusion as he replaced his watch to his thin wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry if I did something to offend you, but was all that really necessary? I mean it was just a watch." Heero glared at the taller boy with defiance. Offensive or not, that was uncalled for. Trowa stalked toward him with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. He stopped just mere inches from the others face, each on glaring at the other.

"I'm tired of all you damn Al Bhed and you're lack of faith. It's because of scum like you that Sin keeps coming back! While we the people of Spira try our hardest to make up for all the sins that our ancestors have committed, you and your people continue to use that damned Machina! Every time we get one step ahead your people set us two steps back!" Behind the taller boy appeared a blond head with two very worried eyes. Quatre gently took hold of Trowas upper arm, trying to calm him down.

"What's the point of us trying to bring the calm if you're just going to screw it up afterwards!?" At that last statement, the blond boy tightened his grip on the others arm and cried out."

"Trowa! How can you say that? You know why we have to do this. You know what the calm will bring." He buried his face in the other boys back and whispered into the fabric of his vest. "We will be able to give all the people of Spira, even the Al Bhed, the hope that they need to go on. Isn't that enough? Even when that's all we can do for them." He sounded as if he were about to cry, as his voice broke when he spoke. The emerald-eyed boys face softened as he turned to take the others hands in his and gently stroke his cheek. He placed a light kiss on the pale boys hair and sighed into it.

"You're right Quatre. I do know why we're doing this. And it is all worth it. I'm sorry for saying such things. Please don't be upset." He lifted the smaller boys chin so as to gaze into sparkling aqua eyes, glittering slightly with tears. (1) But a small smile touched his thin lips.

"I'm not upset. I'm ok." His smile grew even bigger as Trowas lips were also touched with a slight upward curve. He then glanced at the strange boy standing next to them and he pulled himself from Trowas embrace with a slight blush. "Besides," his voice corked slightly, "He doesn't look like an Al Bhed to me. True his clothes are odd, but you know that all the Al Bhed have swirls in their eyes." He took a step closer to Heero to get a closer inspection of his eyes but found them to be clear pools of cobalt blue. "Where did you say you came from again?"

Heero took a step back to regain his personal space and brushed a few wrinkles out of his offended shirt, as if trying to wipe off both their gazes. "I didn't say where I was from. But up till about an hour ago, I thought I was from the city of Zanarkand." He was met with two stunned looks but he figured that was to be expected. So he just continued. "And just for the record, I have no idea what an Al Bhed is, nor do I know what Sin is, or anything else that you two are talking about." Heero sighed when silence was his only answer from the two. "I never meant for any of my actions to offend you and again I apologize. But you have to understand, I'm in a foreign land where I know no one, and it seem that everything that's normal to me, is wrong to you."

Finally, Quatre nodded and smiled brightly offering his hand to the Japanese man. "I understand completely and I'm sorry we gave you a hard time." Heero sighed inwardly with relief and shook the offered hand. "It must be so hard to be affected by Sins toxin and not remember a thing." Quatre added sympathetically. Heero then dropped the other boy's hand and groaned slightly. He raised a hand to rub his eyes in annoyance. He wanted to cry. He really did. These people were so dense!

Just then, the sound of a stone moving echoed in the chamber and from the forbidden room, emerged Duo. He stumbled out slowly, staggering with each step. In seconds, the two guardians were by his side, helping him to stand. He smiled weakly at both of them and Heero could hear a light chuckle float from his lips.

"Are you ok?" Quatre asked. "Did you do ok and get the Aeon?"

"Of course I did. You guys have such little faith in me."

"That's because we know what you're really like." Duo gave Trowa a hurt look that only caused the taller boy to laugh.

"Are you going to be ok to stand up," Quatre spoke up worriedly.

"I'll be fine guys, thanks." And just to prove his point, he pushed him self from the others and stood his own ground. A huge grin was plastered on his face when he turned his attention to the Japanese boy who had remained silent and amazed the whole time. Slowly, on uncertain feet, he walked over to the boy, still grinning.

"You stayed." He said it quietly with a cheerful tone mixed with wonder.

"Of course I did." Replied Heero. "Where else am I going to go?" Duo smiled at that and shrugged his slender shoulders.

"I guess you got a point there." A deep silence filled the room as Heero's words set in and Duos smile faded into a frown. It was true that the boy didn't have anywhere else to go and Duo knew that feeling all to well. So quickly he replaced his smile and took one of the boys large hands in his. "Well I'm starved! How about you?" A groan was heard from the other boys and he whirled his head to glare at his guardians.

"Whaaaaat?!" Duo demanded irritably. Heero just stared, surprised that the subject was changed so quickly.

"You're always hungry." Trowa said with his arms folded across his chest. Quatre giggled to himself earning a glare from his summoner.

"Now that's not true and you know it! I'm always hungry after I get an Aeon. It really does drain you." Puppy dog eyes were the look everyone in the room got from the boy that pleaded his case.

"Well you know we can't say no to you." Quatre said as he began to lead the way out of the chamber.

"Damn straight." was Duo's reply to the blonds retreating form. He turned back to Heero and smiled. "So how's about it? You up from some Spira home cooking?"

Heero didn't quite know what to say. But he guessed the best thing was to stick with this group for a while until he got all the information he needed to get back home. He then noticed that he was indeed hungry.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said quietly. Duos grin grew bigger and he grabbed the others hand with excitement.

"Great! Don't worry about it. This one is on me. I'll take good care of ya!" The braided boy led him through the stone archway and into the other chambers that were lit as well. The walls and ceiling we decorated with patterns and glyphs that he had never seen before…. But all his attention was drawn to the boy that hurriedly led him from room to room with so much excitement that it seemed to radiate from his body. Pouring from every inch of flesh that was exposed and into the air around him. His smell and laughter was intoxicating.

Enough to make Heero run straight into a stone pillar.

"Oh shit Heero, I'm sorry I didn't see it. Even with all the torches around it's still a bit hard to see in here." Duo suppressed a giggle as he helped the boy to his feet.

"Yeah whatever." Heero groaned as he whipped a trickle of blood that dripped from his nose. This was going to be a long and hard next few days.


End file.
